Just Another Day In The Neighborhood
by Greendogg
Summary: A series of short stories, following the adventures Static, Supergirl and their friends who end up in one mishap after another.
1. Another Day In The Neighborhood Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Krypto the Superdog, Static Shock, Justice League Unlimited and Young Justice Characters are the property of Warner Bros and DC comics. Other material used or referenced is copy written to their owners. **

**This crossover is made up of a series of short stories anyway… onto the story.**

For the most part, Fridays were rather busy at most jobs across America and the Daily Planet was no exception.

Perry White stuck his head out of his office, looking at one employee in particular. "Olsen, you better hurry up with those photos and get your tail in here! Move it!"

"Right away, Chief." said Jimmy, who was sorting through his most recent photos at his desk. The sounds of the phone ringing and other journalists talking could be heard throughout the bullpen.

"O'l Perry breathing down your neck?" Lois asked, looking up from her desk.

"Yep, at least it wasn't as bad as last week." Jimmy answered.

"True," Lois agreed.

"I better get going." Jimmy replied before he got up and headed to the darkroom.

_1 hour later… _

"Where are those pho…?" Perry stopped short when he heard Jimmy's voice.

"Right here!" he said, panting heavily as he ran into the room.

"Just finished 'em." He placed a stack of photos he had taken the day before on Perry's desk.

The gray haired editor picked up the stack and looked at them one by one.

"Impressive… don't think I've seen these kids before." He said holding up the second to last photo.

Jimmy looked at the picture Perry was holding and instantly recognized who was in it.

"Who? Them? That's Artemis and Kid Flash; they're new to the league." Jimmy answered.

"I thought the Justice League was adults only." Perry confessed.

"Not so much- Superman announced that a junior division for young heroes was being added. Supergirl and Batgirl are putting it together." Lois explained.

"Is that so?" Perry asked.

"They've been lookin' for new members to join." Jimmy added.

"Maybe you ought to sign up." Perry suggested.

"Mr. White, I couldn't, I don't have super pow…" Jimmy was cut off.

"And neither does Robin or some of these other kids. I meant being their publicist." said Perry.

Jimmy's eyes bucked.

"Wha…? Seriously?" the teen photographer replied.

"Yes, c'mon look at you, you'd fit right in. You're about the same age as most of 'em, right?" Perry continued.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," was all he could say.

"Why don't you ask Supergirl? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you set up something with the Junior Justice League." Lois suggested.

Jimmy smiled, "Ok. Though honestly, junior? That doesn't seem to roll of the tongue." He said.

Lois thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. What would you suggest?"

"How about Young Justice League?" Jimmy asked.

"I like it. It's catchy, sits with you and would look great stamped across a headline." said Perry.

"Olsen," he called.

Jimmy was about to leave the room but stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, sir?" he replied.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Perry asked.

"I suppose what I always do, work in the dark room." Jimmy answered.

"Change of plans, I'm assigning you to work on a piece about these new justice league kids. I want to know anything and everything about these young people. Starting tomorrow, got it?" Perry explained.

"Got it, Boss man." said Jimmy before he closed the door behind him.

"Ya-think he can handle it?" Lois asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Lois, this is Jimmy we're talking about, you can turn this kid loose in Metropolis' Westside and he'll make it back safe and sound." Perry answered.

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into." said Lois.

_Meanwhile elsewhere…_

It was a rather busy day at the Justice League's Metro Tower. The sound of various conversations amongst the league's members could be heard. Others were seen running in and out of the building as they received assignments. One member in particular had her hands full trying to keep things together.

"Come 'on, come 'on. We got work to do here, people!" Supergirl shouted.

Kid Flash laughed as he walked up to her.

"Kara, you called us, people. This isn't a movie studio." He pointed out.

"It's a figure of speech, all right? Now, help me move this box." said Robin who was carrying a large cardboard box of office supplies.

Supergirl watched Robin and Kid Flash for a minute before she headed to the monitor room.

"We're shorthanded here, where's Artemis?" she asked.

Static looked up from the keyboard of a nearby computer and pointed to three different monitors in front of him.

"Let's see… Stargirl's still in Detroit, Batgirl and Nightwing are in Dallas and Flash is in L.A. so, we're still low on extras." He explained.

"Oy!" Supergirl groaned.

"Sorry, everybody's just busy today. Folks on our team are workin' someplace else." said Static.

Letting out a loud sigh, Supergirl knew she'd have to make do with those left on hand which were Robin, Kid Flash, Static and herself.

"Well, wherever Arty is must be important." She concluded.

"That or she's preoccupied with what she's doing." Static replied.

"Virgil, come 'on." said Supergirl, who knew he was half-joking.

"I'm just sayin'" he insisted, despite his teammate laughing at him.

While the two of them laughed it off, over 3,602 miles away from Metropolis, it was another story.

"Ok, just grab this diamond, then I'm off." Artemis said to herself. Currently, she was in a warehouse located near the docks of the Port of London.

Moving quickly behind some crates she went further into the building.

Not far away, she could hear people talking.

"I'm tellin' ya, Joey once we sell this yellow diamond, we'll be fixed for life!" said one of them who was holding the diamond up to the light.

"Not today," Artemis said quietly, picking up a small rock, she threw it toward the opposite end of the warehouse.

The two men, Gus and Joey were quickly alerted by a loud 'thud'.

"What was that? Joey asked.

"I don't know, let's go check." Gus suggested.

The two of them each grabbed a flashlight and went to find the source of the noise.

"Now's my chance." said Artemis.

She came out of her hiding place, grabbed the diamond off the table and started to make her way out of the building.

"Phew! Got it. Now, to get out of here."

A few minutes later, Gus and Joey came back unaware that Artemis had come and gone.

"Eh, it was probably just a cat." said Joey.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Gus agreed.

Just then Gus noticed something different about the table.

His brown eyes bucked, "What the…?" taking a closer look he noticed the yellow diamond was gone.  
>"Hey! Where's the diamond?" he asked.<p>

Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Somebody must've taken it."

"Took it? Who could've taken it? We're the only ones in this whole warehouse, unless…" Gus stopped short when he heard the sound of a crate hitting the floor.

"Darn crate," Artemis muttered and started running.

"An exit door, perfect!"

She went through the door and was outside.

Panting heavily she leaned against a brick wall.

"Good, I made it. Now, if I could just…" Artemis froze when she saw a tall figure standing in front of her.

"Well, 'ello there." The person greeted her.

Artemis gulped, "Captain Boomerang, wh-what brings you to England?"

"Just came here to visit me sister." He replied.

"Really?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Captain Boomerang replied.

At that moment Joey and Gus came running up to the two of them, panting.

"That's her!" said Joey.

"She's the one that took the diamond." Gus added.

"Diamond? What diamond?" Artemis asked.

No sooner did she finish, said diamond fell out of her pocket.

"Oops," she said nervously.

Captain Boomerang looked at Artemis suspiciously.

"Right, Sheila, care to explain?" he asked crossing him arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe next time," Artemis replied, grabbing the diamond and leaping over Captain Boomerang.

The Australian man groaned, the one that got away… or so he thought.

He was alerted by his dog barking loudly.

"I can't believe I'm doin' this," he muttered and removed the dog's leash.

"Go get her, Rico."

Rico, did as he was told and ran off.

_Back in Metropolis…_

"Still can't reach Arty?" Supergirl asked.

"Nope," Static stopped typing before he answered.

"Dang! She should've been back by now." said Supergirl

Just then she and Static's conversation was interrupted.

"Supergirl, you got a call on line one. It's Steel, he says it's important." Gear explained.

"I'll be right there," she told Gear.  
>"Let me know if you hear from her."<p>

"Got it," said Static and went back to typing on the keyboard.

While Static kept an eye out for any updates, in London things had taken a turn for the worst for his teammate.

Panting heavily as she ran down the docks, Artemis was almost ready to call it quits. Despite that her lungs were beginning to hurt and the soles of her feet were sore, she pushed herself to keep going. The young heroine knew if she stopped or even tripped Rico and the two German Shepherds that followed him would catch her for sure.

Artemis could hear the three dogs barking as they gained on her. Finally she came to the conclusion she needed one thing…

"Help!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" she muttered.

She let out a small grunt as she hopped a fence. Rico and his stooges did the same.

"Oh, c'mon!" Artemis groaned.

"Whoa!" she stopped in her tracks; it didn't take her long to notice she had reached a dead end.

"Well that's just great," she said sarcastically.

Artemis froze when she heard the sound of growling.

Turning around, she saw Rico and two large black and tan German Shepherds behind him.

"Back off!" Artemis warned as she grabbed her bow, preparing to defend herself now that she had been cornered in an alley.

The canine trio barked loudly at her.

Artemis backed up as they approached.

Rico growled, his pearly white teeth were exposed, his fur, which was normally red and white now had dark crimson and platinum tones due to the moonlight shining on it.

Rico was about to pounce when suddenly an arrow landed in front of him.

The three year old dingo yelped and stepped back a couple inches.

Artemis looked at the arrow and noticed the colors were two-toned, black and pink.

"Wha…?" she sputtered and looked up as another arrow sailed over head and landed between her and Rico.

"Get away from her you mangy mutts!" someone yelled.

"Go on, get out of here!" the woman continued.

After a few minutes, Rico and the other dogs took off, yelping in fear as they ran.

"Phew! Glad that's over," the woman wiped a few drops of sweat off her forehead before turning her attention to Artemis.

"You ok, kid?" the woman asked.

Artemis, who had been listening to the whole thing; opened her eyes and lowered her bow which she had been using for cover.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Great. I'm Helena Bertinelli by the way, but everybody calls me Huntress." The masked heroine replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Artemis." The blonde archer replied as she shook Huntress' hand.

"So, Artemis, I take it by the outfit you're a Green Arrow fan?' Huntress asked.

"Something like that, I'm his niece." Artemis answered.

Huntress leaned against the brick wall, placing her crossbow back into its pocket.

"Niece? No offense but I don't see much of a resemblance." She admitted.

Artemis froze but knew Huntress was right, other than the blonde hair there wasn't much else that made it look like she and Green Arrow were related.

"I'm his adopted niece, there's no relation." Artemis said, looking somewhat nervous.

"I see, so it's like the same thing with Dick and Tim. Right?" Huntress concluded.

"Right, wait… how'd you know that?" Artemis asked.

"I'm a friend of Batman and a member of the Justice League," said Huntress.

Artemis nearly fell over.

"No way! So am I, well, the younger division, I mean." She replied brushing back her long hair. Now that she knew Huntress was a fellow league member, Artemis felt more comfortable having told Huntress about herself.

"I'm assuming you're new, right?" the other league member replied.

"Right," Artemis answered.

She and Huntress were quickly alerted by the sound of a trash falling over.

"Let's get outta here before those dogs come back." Huntress suggested.

"Yeah." Artemis agreed.

_Moments later…_

The two of them were now on the rooftop of a building near the Upper pool area of the Port of London. There was a rather pleasant view of the Tower Bridge and the city of London itself. "Just out of curiosity, what are you doing out here anyway?" Huntress asked as she and Artemis walked along, hoping over rooftops from time to time.

"I got an insider's tip about some yellow diamond that was reported stolen. Captain Boomerang planned on selling it to the highest bidder." Artemis explained.

"Get out of here! I was here for the same thing." Huntress admitted.

"I found out where Cap'n was hiding but before I could make my exit I got caught." Artemis continued.

"Oh. That would explain the dogs. I heard you yelling and naturally, I came runnin'" Huntress replied.

"It wasn't a total loss; let's just say I won't be going home empty handed." Artemis said as she pulled a small object out of one of the pockets on her utility belt.

"You got it!" Huntress exclaimed.

"Yep," said Artemis as she held the diamond out to her.

"Look at the size of that rock." The 110 karat diamond glistened in the moonlight as Huntress examined it.

"What's the price that this thing is going for anyway?" Artemis asked.

"Last time I checked it was valued at twenty-million." Huntress replied.

Artemis froze; did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Tw-twenty mill…? Too rich for my blood." She said.

"I know, right? At least we got to see this up close." Huntress pointed out.

"True," Artemis agreed.

A short time later, the duo reached the London Museum where a Gala event kicking off the opening of their updated Gemstone exhibit was being held.

"Thanks again." said the Host of the event.

"No problem." Huntress replied, she shook the man's hand briefly before heading out of the building.

Artemis waited at the museum's entrance, being under twenty-one, she wasn't allowed in.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked as she and Huntress walked out of the museum.

"He was happy to get that diamond back. There was actually a reward, I turned it down but he insisted somebody take it. I told him about you and… here's the check." Huntress explained.

She handed Artemis a cream colored envelope which she opened with the help of a utility knife.

Artemis' eyes widened, she whistled out loud as she stared at the amount written on the check.

"I've never seen that many zeros in my life!" she admitted.

Huntress glanced at the check and was just as shocked.

"Me neither, so… what are you gonna do?"

"Well, knowing my Mom, if she found out about this she'd want me to put this away for college." Artemis replied.

"That's not a bad idea," Huntress pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'd like to be able to do something else, ya know?" Artemis admitted.

Huntress nodded.

"Honestly though, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it out of that alley in one piece so…" Artemis was cut off.  
>"Nah, there's no need to split the check. The reward's yours; I was just doing my job." said Huntress.<p>

Artemis smiled briefly "Thanks," she placed the envelope in her quiver for safekeeping.

Just then, her comm-link beeped.

"Hello?"

Supergirl's voice rang out on the other end.

"Artemis, where have you been? I've tried to reach you for the last two hours!"

"Sorry, Kara. I was busy," Artemis replied.

"Busy? With what?" Supergirl asked.

"I'll explain later, bye." Artemis answered before she hung up.

Letting out a sigh she then turned to face Huntress.

"Sorry about that, I should go."

"It's ok; I understand I need to head home, too." The older heroine replied

"Anyway, thanks again for the help, Huntress." said Artemis.

"No problem, you're a nice kid, Artemis. Hope you plan on sticking around with the league for a while." Huntress replied.

"Oh, I will." She replied.

Just then, Huntress had an idea.

"Look, I was wondering…" she stopped short when Artemis' comm beeped again.

"Hello? I'm coming, relax!" the blond girl said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to tell me something?"

"Actually, yeah. You, uh… doing anything tomorrow?" Huntress asked.

"Not really, why?" Artemis replied.

"How's about joining me for a latté at Starbucks?" Huntress said.

Artemis was taken aback by this.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, since we both work in the league, we might as well hang out." Huntress replied.

Artemis grinned, "Sounds great."

"Ten O' clock ok with you?"

"That's fine." Was Artemis' reply.

"All right, ten o' clock, it's a lock. Later." said Huntress, and with that she hopped the nearest fence and was gone.

Artemis stood on the street corner for a moment.

"Wait'll the guys hear about this." She said to herself.

_Later that day…_

"Phew! I made it," Artemis sighed as she walked into the Metro Tower.

The time difference between Metropolis and London took some getting used to. When Artemis left it was five in the evening, whereas in Metropolis it was noon.

Around this time of the day, everyone was on break and right at the moment the Metro Tower seemed to be deserted.

"So far, so good. I'll just head for the cafeteria, grab some lunch and…" Artemis stopped her in tracks when she heard Supergirl's voice.

"Artemis, is that you?"

The young justice league member groaned.

"So much for kicking back," she muttered.

"Hey Kara," she greeted her teammate.

"Where were you?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, we'd been wondering what happened." Static added.

"I was in London." Artemis announced.

"London?" Static and Supergirl said simultaneously.

"For what?" Static asked.

"I was following a lead about that yellow diamond that was stolen." Artemis explained.

"And?" Supergirl started to say, raising an eyebrow.

"I returned it and collected the reward." Artemis finished.

"Ok, that explains a lot, but why didn't you call us?" Supergirl asked.

"Sorry, I was a little busy being chased by Captain Boomerang's dingo and his stooges." Artemis answered.

Supergirl relaxed a little. "Oh, look I got a call about a fire on Metropolis' eastside. You can fill me in on the details later, 'kay?"

"So, wait… you're not mad?" Artemis asked.

"I was at first but not anymore. You're not just my teammate Arty, you're my friend; I could never stay mad at you, besides, I was your age once too." said Supergirl.

Despite being six years apart, Artemis and Supergirl became fast friends the day she joined the league.

Artemis smiled sheepishly at Supergirl's comment.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"Supergirl, we gotta go!" Steel, another one of their teammates called.

"Bye," she said.

"See ya," Artemis replied before they went their separate ways.

A short time later, Artemis had caught up with Robin and Kid Flash who were also on their lunch break.

"So, what were you doing in London?" Kid Flash asked.

"We're dying to know." said Robin, who leaned forward in his chair.

"I found out where Captain Boomerang's latest hideout was and the diamond that had been reported stolen two days ago." Artemis explained.

Kid Flash's jaw dropped. "The sun drop diamond? I saw that thing on TV."

"Me too!" Robin exclaimed.

"You too, what?" Stargirl asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Speedy said as he joined her.

"Tell 'em, Artemis." said Robin.

Artemis swallowed, polishing off the last of her pastrami sandwich.

"Ok," she replied in a meek voice.

_A few minutes later…_

"And then what?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kid Flash chimed in, the two were eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Oy…" Speedy groaned and rolled his eyes. He watched his teammates acting like they were listening to a story at summer camp.

"Captain Boomerang's dingo, Rico had cornered me in an alley; there were two other dogs with him, then next thing I know… bam!"

"You got bit?" Robin asked.

"No, Huntress saved me, it was awesome." Artemis replied.

Kid Flash, Robin and Speedy paused but only for a few seconds.

Next thing Artemis heard was the three of them laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking rather offended.

"You? Of all people? I never would've expected somebody to come in and save you." Robin said, trying to keep himself together.

"So? Batman's saved your hide dozens of times," Artemis pointed out.

Robin stopped laughing and thought about what she said.

"That's true, he has." he agreed.

"But still…" Robin stopped to laugh.

"Great story, Arty."

"I'm not making this up, why don't you believe me?" Artemis asked.

"Uh… I got nothing, Bart?" Robin said turning to his friend.

"I'm drawing a blank, sorry." said Kid Flash.

"You've worked alone for a long time, Artemis. I guess we're just surprised that for once somebody came in and actually had to rescue your sorry self." Speedy said with a laugh.

"Shut it, Roy. Sure, I'm used to working on my own but if Huntress hadn't stepped in, I'd be dog chow right about now." Artemis told him.

There was an awkward silence between the five teens but it didn't last long.

"So, does anyone believe me?" Artemis asked.

Stargirl, who had been quiet for the longest spoke up.

"I believe you," she said.

"You do?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I worked with Huntress before, Green Arrow and Black Canary know her." Stargirl answered.

"They do?" Artemis replied, suddenly feeling curious.

"No way," said Speedy.

"Yes, way." Stargirl replied.  
>"That's cool, she's really nice." said Artemis.<p>

"I know," Stargirl replied, sitting back in her chair.

"Wait, she spoke to you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm meeting her at Starbucks tomorrow." Artemis announced.

"Get out," said Kid Flash.

Speedy pulled an arrow out of his quiver, using it as a backscratcher.

"What for?" he asked Artemis.

"She said since we both work in the league we might as well hang out together." The teen heroine explained.

"Makes sense," Robin concluded.

"Yeah," Stargirl agreed.

"Well, have fun." said Speedy who placed his arrow back into the quiver.

"You'll have to tell us how it goes." Stargirl said.

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"You will tell us, won't you?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely," Artemis answered.

"I don't believe you guys," Speedy said.

"Hey! When was the last time somebody from the league saved your behind and wanted to spend time with you?" Stargirl asked, Speedy was beginning to get on her nerves now.

"Especially, if you're new to the team." Robin added.

"Exactly," Kid Flash agreed, adding his two cents.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Huntress isn't even… ya know… 'super' she uses gadgets and stuff like Batman." Speedy pointed out.

"And us, except for Kid Flash here." Robin replied.

"Look, I've worked with her before and I know Black Canary and Green Arrow did too. She's just as hard a worker and good as any of us." said Stargirl.

She glanced at Artemis for a moment.

"Artemis, you're awfully quiet." Stargirl pointed out.

"I'm just thinking and listening to what you guys are saying and I hate to say it, Speedy but they're right." Artemis said.

Speedy nearly fell over.

"Wha…? You agree with them?" he asked.

Artemis leaned forward, "Yes, I do." She said firmly.

"Fine, all right." Speedy sighed.

"Really?" Artemis asked in a puzzled tone.

"Sure, I can't argue with that, you've all made your point." Speedy replied.

"You know something? Green Arrow made a statement about heroes." said Stargirl.

"So did Superman," Robin pointed out.  
>"Oh yeah, it was the day Pat and I joined the Justice League he said…" Stargirl was cut off.<p>

"Each of you bring something different to the table," Supergirl finished for her.

All five kid sidekicks turned around and saw Supergirl.

"How did you?" Robin started to ask.

"Super-hearing, remember?" Supergirl reminded him.

Robin snapped his fingers, "That's right."

"Anyway, the fire's been put out." Supergirl announced.

"Where was it?" Kid Flash asked, before putting a potato chip in his mouth.

"Some old building on the Eastside, it's a historical site." said Supergirl.

"Oh, cool." was Kid Flash's reply.

"So, what's going on?" Supergirl asked.

"Artemis was telling us about her adventure in London." Robin explained.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Kid Flash said.

"Kid," Artemis started to say, feeling that he was stretching it a little.

"Well, the way she told it made the story sound awesome," he said sheepishly.

"Sure did," Stargirl agreed.

"You'll have to tell me about it," said Supergirl.

"Sure thing," Artemis replied.

"Great, come' on, I've got monitor duty and I'd like to hear more about what happened." Supergirl continued.

"Ok," said Artemis, she got up from where she sat and followed Supergirl.

"How cool was that?" Robin said as he watched the two blond heroines leave.

"Oh please!" Speedy groaned, he couldn't believe his teammates and friends still found the whole thing to be interesting.

"Spoilsport!" Kid Flash and Stargirl said at the same time.

_1 hour later…_

"So, that's what happened," said Artemis who finished telling Supergirl about her adventure.

"Wow, Kid Flash was right, that is awesome." She replied.

Artemis smiled, "Thanks,"

Supergirl turned her attention to the keyboard in front of her and started typing.

"So, you lookin' forward to Starbucks, tomorrow?" she asked.

Artemis nodded. "Besides, Green Arrow, Black Canary and well… you, I've never met anyone else in the league."

"You've met my cousin and Batman, haven't you?" Supergirl asked.

"Oh right, I forgot." Artemis said nervously.

"No sweat," Supergirl told her.

Artemis nodded briefly.

"You plan on cashing in that check?" Supergirl continued.

"What check?" Artemis asked.

"The reward for returning the diamond." Supergirl answered.

Artemis then realized what she meant, having spent the last hour telling her friend about her day in London she had got off track.

"Ohh, that check, maybe I don't know."

"It's yours I can't tell ya how to spend it." Supergirl admitted.

"You're right. There's a designer jacket I've had my eye on for a while." said Artemis.

Supergirl chuckled.

"You didn't waste time thinking about what to do with that reward, did you?" she asked.

"No, but then again I could use a laptop more than anything." Artemis replied.

"Why? Don't you have a computer at home?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, but it's like four years old and runs at a snail's pace." Artemis explained.

"I see, so how do you think you're Mom's gonna take this?" Supergirl continued.

Artemis' eyes bucked, she hadn't given much thought about telling her mother, even though Paula knew about her daughter being a member of the Justice League's junior division.

"Good question," said Artemis.

After a long day, Artemis was ready to throw in the towel. She stepped out of the girl's locker room wearing her civilian clothes and her costume and quiver in a gym bag.

"Well, guys I'm gone, see ya later." She said to her teammates.

"You're leaving now?" Kid Flash asked, it was only 6:30 pm.

"Yeah, my shift's over, I'm going home." Artemis answered.

"Gee, that's too bad. 'cause me and the rest of the team were going to Bibbo's diner then catch a movie at the Metro Cinema." Robin explained.

"But we can postpone it until tomorrow." Static pointed out.

"Aw, man." Speedy groaned.

Just then, Stargirl elbowed him in the ribs.

"Knock it off, you can wait." She said.  
>"Thanks guys but are we going dutch on this or…?" Artemis was interrupted by Steel.<p>

"I got it covered, don't sweat it." He said, regarding the team's tab for dinner and a movie.

"'Kay, see you tomorrow, guys." said Artemis.

"Hey Arty," Static called.

"Yes, Virgil?" she replied.

"Tell us how your day goes." He said.

"And don't skip out on the details." Stargirl added.

Artemis laughed. "Sure thing, Courtney."

"Bye" said Stargirl.

The last thing Artemis heard before heading out the door was various shouts of "Goodbye" from her friends.

"So… now what?" Kid Flash asked, once she was gone.

Stargirl shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She replied.

No sooner did she finish her sentence, Richie Foley or Gear as he was known by came running up to Stargirl and the others.

"Guys, come' on, there's an oil spill off the coast, we gotta go!" he said, before going ahead of them.

Stargirl and her teammates groaned.

"Great," Stargirl muttered.

Static glanced at his costume then thought about his sister.

"Sharon's not gonna like gettin' the oil stains of this." He said and proceeded to follow his friends who went to catch up with Gear.

That oil spill wasn't going anywhere.

**MORE TO COME…**

**And that's it for part 1. Just to clear things up, the versions of Kid Flash and Robin used in this story are Bart Allen and Tim Drake, this is mostly because in Justice League Unlimited, Wally West and Dick Grayson are young adults.**

**Also, the Metro Tower is the Justice League's Headquarters in Metropolis; it's similar to the Hall of Justice featured in other DC cartoons.**

**Perry's 'Get your tail in here" line is from Disney's the Rescuers Down Under.**

**The line "Each of you bring something different to the table" is from the Justice League Unlimited pilot: "Initiation."**

**The first few quotes with Robin, Kid Flash and Supergirl are from the Pound Puppies (2010 remake) episode: "Rebel without a Collar"**

**Also, the Sun drop diamond is a real diamond! Found in Africa, this yellow diamond at 110 karats is the largest of its kind and was graded Fancy Vivid Yellow the highest color grade for a yellow diamond. It was recently put up for auction in Geneva, Switzerland at Sotheby's and was sold to Forbes for $10.9 million dollars!**

**Want to know what it looks like? Run a search on Google under the keyword sun drop diamond.**

**Anyway, part two will most likely be delayed for a week or so. I'm moving to a new place and with all the packing and moving that needs to be done I probably won't be online or writing that much. **

**So, ciao for now!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Under construction

**Hey folks,**

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated. So sorry about that, I've been in a rut and am trying to get out of it. I plan to write more and post updates during the summer. **

**In other news, I got a fish last month! He's a half-moon betta. Sort of like this, but has more white on his fins, tail and face. **

** . /35911-Royal-Blue-Halfmoon-Betta!**

**He's really been a joy to have around. He's almost 3 months old so his tail isn't as wide as the one in the photo but he'll get bigger.**

**Any new updates such as chapters or short stories will be posted when I get back from Comic Con in San Diego, CA. There's a lot of people I want to meet and panels I'd like to attend. This'll be one of my highlights for the summer.**

**In the meantime, feel free to check out my other stories and such until I post new updates.**

**See ya then!**


	3. Let's Hit The Road!

Hi all,

I know I said I'd update once I got back from Comic-Con but things didn't go as planned. After coming back from the trip which I have to say turned out great, Between family members getting sick including myself I was unable to get things done. Even my fish and my dog got sick. In October, I also had to move since the lease where I lived was up. Now that I'm in a new place and my pets are doing better I can get back to updating.

Another reason behind my rut and lack of updates is because I had another dog who was sadly stolen and sold I'm still trying to get her back. It really ruined my life and broke my heart. This dog means a lot to me, I've had her since she was a puppy and she's my friend. I'm hoping to have her back before the year is over and that my case will help others in scenarios similar to my own.

But anyway, I'll be going to San Francisco at the end of the week.

I'm really excited plus it'll give me a much needed break.

I'm also hoping to get some new story ideas.

So until then feel free to send me a message or check out my other stories.

Ciao for now!


End file.
